A device and a process for regulating a numerical value for respirating a patient with a higher-level control circuit appears from DE 100 15 026 C2, where an anesthetic is dispensed in a mixture of gaseous anesthetics.
Mechanically respirated patients in intensive care also receive narcotics, i.e., sedatives, besides analgesic drugs. The sedatives are used to tranquilize mechanically respirated patients.
It is difficult to control the depth of sedation because patients sedated too deeply recover more slowly. On the other hand, weaning from the mechanical respiration requires a lower depth of sedation. New medical therapy guidelines recommend a daily interruption of or pause in sedation with a subsequent extubation test.
In addition, the sedatives consumed represent a considerable cost factor in intensive care.